TWEWY Speech Day
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: Another story me and xTrateltx made. We were going to have a speech day soon, and we made this up. Enjoy R&R Plz Rating because of minor swearing. For this new chapter, I decided to make a omake for our 1st day of school...Enjoy!
1. Joshua: Better Than You

**TWEWY Speech Day**

**A/N Another fan fiction me and xTrateltx made, if your wondering why I usually put these up, it's because we decide who is going to write which fanfic, but she's to lazy to do it, so it'll take awhile. We are having a speech day at school so we made up 'speeches' the TWEWY people would use…so here is Joshua. Enjoy!!**

* * *

*Joshua walks up onto the stage*

Joshua: Ahem, *stares at crowd, smirks* I may be physically weak, but I'm better than you all, heehee. Bye bye~

*Leaves stage*

Audience: O.O What the hell?

~Back stage~

Neku: o.o … right…

*starts going up on stage*

Joshua: Good luck~ ^^

* * *

**A/N O.O um… we were really bored you see….Please tell me what you think about it!!! R&R Plz ^^**


	2. Neku:NOISE ATTACK!

**TWEWY Speech Day**

**A/N YEY!!! I put up the acronym one too. Yey!! Anyways, here is Neku!!**

**Thank yous to: David Najarian, ReaperMaki and Kisatine for their reviews!!!**

* * *

*Neku walks up on stage*

Neku: What I think of Joshua… He's an assh*le. Thank you.

*Leaves stage*

Audience: O.O …uh…what?

*Backstage*

Neku: ^^ Well, I got that off my chest! O.o…shit

Joshua: Go, my dear Noise!!!

*All Noise attacks (yes, even the boss noise, and game masters*)

*Neku runs to the other side of the stage, followed by noise*

Neku: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! I HATE YOU JOSHUA!!!!

*Mad dash*

Audience: O.O…what just happened?

*Backstage*

Joshua: See you in a week, Nekky. *Creepy rare smile*

* * *

**A/N I tried to make this longer!! Hehe. I don't hate Joshua, in fact he's my favorite character ^^. I'm not really into swearing so that's why there is that star there ^^. I was sooo planning to make Joshua say 'HOHOHOHO' But that just isn't very...Joshua...**


	3. Rhyme:Uh Rhyme?

**TWEWY Speech Day**

** A/N Sorry it has been so long since I updated, it took me awhile to do this! This is a special!! Which means it is probably the longest chapter in my life and I'm not planning on writing anymore long ones!!. Me and xTrateltx were planning it out at lunch time so…yeah!! And by the way, sorry if we offended anyone because this chapter is parodies to Martin Luther King's speech, so if you don't like it, wait until the next update!! Thanks for understanding!!**

* * *

*Rhyme walks on stage, goes up to microphone*

Rhyme: Ahem…I have a dream, that all reapers, noise and players will be able to join hand by hand…or claws… no matter what color!!! White, black, red, green, pink, yellow, and whatever color there is…

*Sho swings to the stage like Tarzan but on a rope of garbage, I don't know how that is possible, but this is fanfiction!!! Screw that!!*

Sho: But your entry fee was your dreams!!!

*Neku in audience*

Neku: Screw that!!!

Joshua: Shh… Your making to much Noise, dear. Won't want anymore chasing you now do we? Hee hee~

*Neku shudders*

Neku: You bastard. Whose fault do think that was, huh?

*Rhyme shouting from stage*

Rhyme: Hey!!! This is my chapter!!!

*Huge crow/bird noise comes down and swipes Rhyme away*

Rhyme: AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Beat: RHHHYYYYMMMEEE!!!!

*Chases after Rhyme*

*Everyone stares at Joshua, even the crow noise*

Joshua: You were waking to much Noise, dear. *smirk*

*Neku head-desk on a random desk that appears out of nowhere*

Neku: God kill me…

Joshua: My pleasure…

*Evil glint*

* * *

** A/N GASPTH!!! What happened to Nekky?!?! OMFG!!!! NEKUUUUUUUU!!!!**

**Neku: Shut up, you killed me.**

**Reaper: Well sorry!! Jeez, *Joshua imitation* Resist your emo urges, dear. Hee Hee~ Hey!! I'm pretty good!!**

**Joshua: You're my new partner in crime!!! Yey!**

**Reaper: Yay!!**

**Neku: God no.**


	4. Beat:Welcome to Noise Airlines

**TWEWY Speech Day**

**A/N Me and Tra-chan got lotsa ideas!! And I had to write this before I forget XD!!!! Read my profile, I have short memory span!!!**

* * *

*Beat walks up on stage*

Beat: I gotta find Rhyme, yo!! So le's get this over with!! Ahem… * Gets Pom-Poms* CURRY!!! CURYY!! I LOVE CURRY!!!! CUUR-EH!!! * Does random cheerleading dance…uh…thing?*

Audience: O.O We're scarred for life…

Beat: RHYME!!!

*Runs off*

Above an ocean…

Rhyme: AHHH!!!!

Bird Noise: We have now arrived in Canada. Thank you for riding, Noise Airlines.

Beat: RHYYYYMMMEEE!!! *Flies on skateboard*

Rhyme: Beat… how'd you do that?

Beat:…I unno…

Bird Noise: O.O

Back to original place…I unno… the speech day was held in the Room Of Reckoning?

Neku: Wow… I never knew Beat had it in him

Joshua: Neku? You're still alive?

Neku: Of course you ass!!! People can finish a week in 1 day!!! I finished it in 30 min!!! See!!! A TWEWY walkthrough!!!

Joshua:…Excuse me…SANAE!!!! WHY'D YOU GIVE NEKU THE WALKTHROUGH?!!??!!

Sanae: Shit….

* * *

**A/N That's all for now!!! R&R plz!!! If oyu play Maple Story, feel free to add me!!! My name is Morning3738!! ^.^ THX!!! ~xBxOxSx**


	5. Shiki: BEWARE THE STALKERNESS!

**TWEWY Speech Day**

**A/N Heya, readers!!! Long time no see!!! I decided to stop being lazy and try to update my stories and to let you know that me and Tra-chan made a sharing account!! Check it out!! Well, here's chapter 5!!**

* * *

*Shiki walks on stage*

Shiki: Okay…Today I will be talking about my idol…The 'Prince…okay..sothen todayiwasstalking..Imean…followinghimhomeandthenyouhavenoideawhatIsaw!!HehasasecretphonethatspinkImeanreallyPINK!!SothenIwaslikeOMFGandtooklotsapicturesonitandthenyouknowwhat?IsawthePrincecrossplaying!!Youknow!!!Crossdressingehilecosplaying!!Here'sthephotosonthepowerpoint!!SQWEE!!!

*Back Stage*

Joshua:Ok..right…Sanae~Did you spike Shiki's coffee?

Mr.H: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! *Covered in burn marks* PLEASE…DON'T KILL ME!!

Neku: Wow…Déjà vu…hmmm

*While Neku randomly walks into the reaper wall thingy, and Shiki's rambling, Let's see what's Beat up to…*

Beat&Rhyme: WHEEEE!!!!!

*On the drop zone it seems…hmm…guess they made it out alive..well anyways*

Joshua: AWW~ No new players? I need 1 more!!! There's an odd number of players, though!!

Neku: That must suck -.-'

*Shiki walks into backstage, twitching slightly*

Shiki:Hehehe…HAHAHA…WHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Everyone:Okay….

Audience: This fic is too random!!! IT BURNS!!!

TO BE COUNTINUED…BUM BUM BUUUUUMM

* * *

**A/N Wow…I totally forgot how I write fanfictions XD Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!! R&R **


	6. Kariya:100 bottles of beer

TWEWY Speech Day

**A/N Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Mr.H: Kariya!! You're up next!

Kariya: Comin~~~~

Neku: Hey, Josh…Don't you think there's something a little…messed up with Kariya?

Joshua: *twitch* Oh gosh..uhm…Oh..me..whatever. I think its that time of month again.

Neku: O.O? But..but…what?

(Flashback)

Kariya: Hiihihihih…Hic…hehehe…HAHAHAAHAHA….meow

Yashiro: Uh..Kariya..I know you lost a bet and stuff…and I did tell you to drink 100 bottles of beer…but…this is the…*counts bottles* the…ah shit, I lost count…

Kariya: Hic…a…few mintes later…heehahah…

Yashiro: -.-'' About…2000…I think.

Kariya: Mweehehehe, Les gu raid Shade's fwidge~kekeke

Yashiro: Okay!! Come on!

*End of flashback*

Joshua: And then, when I came to the Pad, all the food was gone…I had to live off ramen and hamburgers for 2 weeks, because we were low on money…hehe..I see a hamburger *Runs after it, or in Joshua, 'Gracefully walking faster than normal*

ThisAdvertisingDoodSellingHamburgersOnBackStageForSomeReason: HOLY-

Neku:…Amen

Kariya: *On stage* 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, A 100 OF BEEERR ON TEH WALLLL~ 78 BUTTLES FO REEB ON SE REAPA WALL…HIC..HAHHAHWHAHAHHA NO MORE BEER!!! HAHHHAHAHA…

*Walks of stage…wait…oh he came back on, opens piece of paper* 'WALK BACK ON STAGE AND BOW, IDIOT!' huh…*Bows, walks of stage*

Yashiro: *Facepalm*

Neku: Josh! You missed it!! Hahaa… I got blackmail material!! Gotta sell it on E-Bay!!!

Joshua: Sorry, dear. But I just got a free lunch. *Licks lips*

ThisAdvertisingDoodSellingHamburgersOnBackStageForSomeReason: Hiiiiii….Hiiiiiii *Fatal Position*

Sanae:…LOL XD

* * *

**A/N So very sorry I didn't update for such along time~ I wanted to finish watching Man…but the manga isn't updating again. And I already finised the anime so…and there is going to be a next season apparently. How exciting~ I'll try to update Composer Wear and…uh I think the other one is…uh..I think that's it…I think…R&R plz~ I plan to make a…fanfiction kind of thing, for Disgaea and TWEWY crossover, it's like…a theory for what I think happens to the Noise and the erased Reapers and Players, please try to take a look as soon as its out~**


	7. Omake: Take 1

TWEWY Speech Day: Omake (Take:1)

**A/N Okay, Since we are starting a new year of school, I decided to relive your stress and such by making this special update…And especially for my best friend Tra-chan, I decided to make Sho and Kariya drunk. And since she ALSO told me to…not write in…uh…script…I'll try my best at…writing paragraphs -.- I hate doing them. So I won't, But I guess I'll do something other than script…something similar though..BTW, I have been watching awesome episodes of Man Abridged, so I now do really random…jokes and puns…of other animes, and games…They aren't exactly funny..sooo~**

* * *

At the back stage of…uh…the stage that never was? **(...Joke/Pun number 1)**

"HEY! Kariya, get of the floor! It's not clean!"

", ~ Hahaha~! Yashiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ Ish "

Neku comes out of his emo corner "Shut the thing up! He's driving me crazy! And the Hamburger Man is STILL in the game! I mean, isn't there like, a computer where he can look for walkthroughs?' Man, I need a hot dog."(I didn't make a mistake, Hamburger Man has...a long lost brother named Hot Dog Man) Joshua come's in covered in…blood? "Ok, Josh. Who the hell did you kill now? Wait, Is that…KETCHUP?" Sho makes the door fly when he jump kicked the door…as in, it really flew like…'RED BULL GIVE YOU WINGS! **(Joke/Pun number 2?)** on stage after doing…something better left unknown…"WHERE? WHERES THE KETCHUP? GIVE ME TAH KETCHUP! KETCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"** (Joke/Pun Number 3)**

~As Sho tries to lick off ketchup from Joshua, let's see how Yashiro and Kariya are doing.~

"3.14159265358793 BOOTTTLE OF BEAR ON THE WALL!~"

'Okay Kariya, I don't know how that is possible but be a good boy and give me the 3.14159265358793 bottle"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" T^T Poor Kariya

Neku smashes the door with a…cell phone. In the background "NUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!" Ahem…anyways…

'OBJECTION!" What is it Neku? You're supposed to be video tapping Joshua getting licked by Sho. "BUT! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!! WHAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU SAID….uh….TYPED '…something better left unknown…' HE KILLED- "

* * *

**A/N WOW, My first cliffy, I wonder who Sho killed…well, tell me what you think. Trust me, I'm not exactly good with writing…paragraph-ish things. There will be a Take 2 if you like.**

**Joke/Pun explanation **

**Kingdom Hearts, The World That Never Was**

**Red Bull commercial **

**SpongeBob, 'CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE!'**


	8. Sho: Childhood Yogurt

**TWEWY Speech Day**

**A/N OKAY Sad to say this is the 2nd last chapter! Please vote on my poll to pick the winner of the Speech Day! If you don't, I'll just ask Tra-chan. Anway, Here's Sho!**

**xTra: Hooray for beta-ing! 8D**

* * *

*Sho walks up to stage*

Sho: Okay you morons! *Takes out microphone* TODAY I WILL BE TALKING NORMALLY JUST TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD! WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, I HAD ALREADY LEARNED ALL THE DIGITS OF PI AND I GOT BULLIED OFTEN BECAUSE OF ME BEING A 'SMART-ASS'. BUT THE BULLIES NEVER CAME BACK…I MEAN IT. THEIR GRAVES ARE SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A STREET. YEASH THEN ONE DAY I LOST MY MEMORIES BECAUSE OF A YOGURT EXPLOSION. BECAUSE THE PRISSY KID SAID 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' ALL OF A SUDDEN AND THIS RANDOM YOGURT RAM-CROTCH HAD EXPLODED! AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH THIS IS ALL A LIE! CAUSE LIKE…. I JUST LOST MY MEMORIES! ARGH! I'M A PIRATE! I'M REEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYY~!

*Runs off Stage*

Audience: So…he's a sponge…pirate?

Neku: Hey Josh, What'd you do?

Joshua: I just said Merry Christmas but then Yodai just **happened** to sit on his yogurt when we were having lunch.

Mr.H: Look I have a video of it…

*Everyone gather's around Mr.H*

Rhyme: Holy Crap! The building exploded!

Neku: Is that glowing blue thing a Super Jesus Beam?

Beat: O.O FAWK THAT MUST'VE HURT!

* * *

**A/N And yeah. Basically I don't really want to write this anymore cause like…No inspiration…so this is the…second last chapter? So go on and vote and let me out of my misery. Bye!**

**xTra: Anyhow, since this part is free…. The yogurt thing actually happened before, except it wasn't sat on. And the building (of course) did not blow up. And no, Jesus Beams did not show up. (Pity.)**

**Reaper: Oh silly Tra-chan, Of course my inner Joshua wouldn't come out and make a Super Jesus Beam while we're having lunch! Thaks for beta-ing it!**


End file.
